V3-FX
V3-FX, a friendly droid, is the starting trainer for Vortex Squadron in Moenia, Naboo. He never has a bad thing to say about you and probably the nicest trainer in the game. /way naboo 4764 -4794 V3-FX Mission 1: Naboo System, Patrol Nabooian Frontier Rewards: * 100 credits * 27 Rebel Faction Points Objective 1: Patrol the Nabooian Frontier Simply fly to the patrol waypoint listed, as you pass one, another updates. When you reach the 3rd waypoint, you advance to objective 2. Objective 2: Eliminate Enemy Patrol Nothing tough here, Eliminate the advancing Tie Fighters. Consists of 3 Tier 1 Tie Fighters. Upon completion return to V3-FX to start next mission. Mission 2: Naboo System, Hunt the TIE Fighters Rewards: * 200 Credits * 55 Rebel Faction Points Objective 1: TIE Fighters As you launch into the Naboo System, you are given the task of finding and eliminating 4 tie fighters of your choice. In addition, 5 random waypoints are uploaded to your flight com showing possible target locations. Return to V3-FX when you kill 4. Mission 3: Naboo System: Find New Supply Route Rewards: * 500 Credits * 55 Rebel Faction Points * Fighter Flightsuit Objective 1: Find New Supply Route for the Alliance When you launch into naboo space, you are given a waypoint, fly to it, then a new one appears, keep flying to the patrol waypoints they list until Objective 2 updates automatically. Objective 2: Protect Alliance Refugee Transport First, fly to the waypoint where you are to wait for the transport to hyper in, then escort it. Follow it for a few and it should complete. You will get attacked by 3 Tier 1 TIE Fighters. Mission 4: Naboo System: Hunt down the Imperial Veteran Rewards: * 1000 Credits * 82 Rebel Faction Points * Incom Ultralight Armor Plating * Possibility to train in the next 4 boxes Objective 1: Hunt Down the Imperial Veteran When you launch into naboo space, you are given a waypoint to the Imperial Veteran. He is a tier 2 tie fighter, his wingmen are 2 tier 1 tie fighters. Dispatch them to complete the mission. Tier 1 XP Grind Now that the 4 missions are complete, you should be able to train in one box. Talk to V3-FX and he will train you if you have 7500 space xp, if you do not, he will give you duty missions to take until you have enough xp to train. Find a nice grind spot, or take duty missions to train your next 4 boxes of tier 1. They are each 7500 xp each. *Box 1 - free when you start rebel pilot *Box 2 - 7500xp, Basic Starfighter Continuation (Ywing Cert) *Box 3 - 7500xp, Equipment A:Basic Alliance Starship (+65 missile launch, Level 2 and level 3 equip certs) *Box 4 - 7500xp, Starfighter Survival Tactics (+20 Pilot Special Tactics, IFF Scramble, Jump Start LVL 1) *Box 5 - 7500xp, Droid Interface Basics (Level 2 Astromech Rating, Tier 1 Rebel Droid Commands) He then sends you to speak to Brother Vrovel. Category:Alliance Pilot trainers Category:Vortex Squadron Category:Naboo NPCs Category:Droids